Pink Sheep gets brainwashed
Pink Sheep became a homophobe on December 27, 2016 (Howdy Doody Day in Drewland) Story Elliott+street+fron+--+jpg+photo.jpg Pink Sheep.jpg|What the f*ck is going on and why am I at a homophobe's lair? Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|On behalf of Nicolas & Pimprenelle, you must join the ABB before 2017 starts or else... 83FDEFB4-9E0D-4B94-93A1-BF185CB04AC7.jpeg|Pink Sheep: Don't you mean Little Bitch and Mr Dumbass? 68478C26-7373-4483-82BD-1A482F30EB5D.jpeg|hey! Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Pink Sheep, how dare you insult those two little angels! That's it! We're brainwashing you! Pink Sheep.jpg|oh sh*t! Scene Missing.PNG Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Hello. I'm Pink sheep and I love BNLP. I do not like FALR and sheeps with mustaches. I do not know how to be a Gangster prankster because its for the PJ masks who are idiotic fans of idiotic Youtubers GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Green Sheep will be furious whwn he comes back from the dead Bigdog.jpg|NO BB MEMBERS ALLOWED!!! THIS IS ANTI-BARNEY BUNCH ONLY!!!!! NOW GO BACK TO ISO PAJA OR SOMETHING!!! Scene Missing.PNG|Yule Goat is kicked out Meanwhile Logo.png|with The Barney Bunch DrewPickles.gif|Bad news! Evil Barney.png|What is it? Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Is Howdy Doody Day cancelled? KennyKidna.jpg|or did Elmer die? Elmer older man.jpg|Hey! I'm right here! KennyKidna.jpg|oh sorry! Mega Man.jpg|Is that virgin scumbag forcing me to come back to Australia? DrewPickles.gif|No! Pink Sheep was brainwashed into becoming an ABB member Astro Boy Mad.jpg|lemme guess, it involved a fat cat and little bitch & mr dumbass DrewPickles.gif|yep Astro FUUUUUUU.jpg|FUUUUUCK!!! Meanwhile Logo.png|Now back with the ABB... 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Congrats on becoming an ABB member Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|I'm glad that I am now ABB Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|who the fuck wears a little bitch and mr dumbass pin in 21st century America? Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|wise people do Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|Only dumb people do that sh*t Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Please get out! Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|first of all never say never again (James Bond reference). And second thing to say, Snoopy how dare you call n&p bad names. Third thing, I am ABB now. Fourth thing, I hate shesp with mustaches now and I support Fat Cat! Last thing, FALR is bad. That's it! Get out or Nounours will force you to watch BNLP! Alright? Snoopy making a snowball by marcospower1996-davgybz.png|fine! Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|as an ABB member, I will get my own local children's show on NPTS (Nicolas & Pimprenelle Television Station) Purpur R.D Genova.jpg|Fuck u Pink shit! Im taking over yer YT account & other accounts since ur a homophobe now. BTW, my real father does NOT have mafia ties. Ok? 2EFF2DB3-4BC9-4482-9DE2-E0ED9EF518F9.jpeg|Mr Tranqul., come over here Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Um excuse me, who is that green guy? He's cute but sadly he's BB which I find gross! 2EFF2DB3-4BC9-4482-9DE2-E0ED9EF518F9.jpeg|My name is Unlucky Clover! I'm friends with Mr Tranquil the BNLP Hater. Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|get out BB members! GET OUT NOW!!!!!! Astro FUUUUUUU.jpg|YOU GOTTA BE FUUUUUUUUUUUCKING KIDDING ME!?!?!!?!????!!!!? Current ABB Leader.jpg|Hello Pink Sheep, welcome to the ABB! Jake Paul 2016.png|Huh, huh! Who is that pink sheep girl? Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Get out of here Loser! Jake Paul 2016.png|Look dumbass, Im Jake Paul and I brought my brother with me! Logan Paul.jpeg|heyyo! Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|I'm going to punish you both! Jake Paul 2016.png|FUCK YOU!!! WE WILL MURDER YOU!!!!!!!!! Logan Paul.jpeg|I BROUGHT A GUN NOW LETS KILL HER!!! LETS KILL PINK SHEEP THE LADY!!!!!!!!!? Astro junge's gun.jpg Gingerbreaddog.jpg|OWWWW!!! YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!!!!!! Jake Paul 2016.png|Die sheep Astro junge's gun.jpg Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Noooooooo 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|oh wait! I was wearing a bulletproof vest along with that BB member chihuahua Florencescreams.png|OH NO!!! Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|What happened to Florence? Florencescreams.png|I found Barney Bunch members Logan Paul.jpeg|I have an idea on who to kill next Jake Paul 2016.png|Let's kill Florence! EvilCops.jpg|OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!! Logan Paul.jpeg|Oh fuck! Jake Paul 2016.png|Aww man! Purpur R.D Genova.jpg|Pink Sheep, what happened to you? Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|FALR Sux Purpur R.D Genova.jpg|Btw, I took over all of your old social media accounts including your Twitter profile and ur YT account Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Good for you! Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Hey Pink Sheep, I am going to watch gay porn with you. Ok? Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|I hate you Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Why? Yesterday we were friends Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|I brainwashed him Daniel Tiger.JPEG|WHY????? I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|We forced him to watch bnlp Daniel Tiger.JPEG|How did he get kidnapped first of all? 68478C26-7373-4483-82BD-1A482F30EB5D.jpeg|He saw a promo for the peanuts movie on nbc, airing this Saturday at 8pm. So we have to get Nounours to beat him up. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Can I see Pink Sheep's uh-sausage. It looks really nice Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Time to watch BNLP, miss Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck you! Hacker.jpeg|No you! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I was talking to Pink Sheep! Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Too bad Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|hello'a pink'a sheep'a, I am'a Lorenzo'a from Italy Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|just shoot me please Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|never! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|We should watch my show EvilCops.jpg|Stop arguing Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Im not Tranquil.jpeg|Let's watch Halloween on Netflix, Florence Hacker.jpeg|Yeah! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|That film is too violent! ComputerCritters.jpeg|Listen to Hacker or else 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Fine I will! DaShaoe.jpg|(on TV) Boo! Florencescreams.png|This is very scary! (cries) Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Who made Florence cry? Tranquil.jpeg|It wasn't us Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Who was it anyway? 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|They're lying. It WAS them! Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Get out now! ComputerCritters.jpeg|fine! Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|lets comfort Florence 9336EE9B-5DE4-4189-944C-1B52FAC85C32.jpeg|I agree! Pinksheepbrainwashed.jpeg|Me too! Meanwhile Logo.png|with the Computer Critters and Mr. Tranquil Fat Cat apartment complex.jpg|at some apartment ComputerCritters.jpeg|Lets watch an Eediots marathon on MTV Drewland Hacker.jpeg|I got the popcorn Tranquil.jpeg|this is gonna be swell! 220px-Bob McGrath Sesame Place headshot.jpg|I agree! Theend.jpg Category:2016 Films